


Love isnt a losing game, depending on who you ask (WRITING PRACTICE)

by privateering



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Character Study, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Drabble, F/M, FEEDBACK PLS, HELP A GIRL OUT 😭😭😭, One Shot, POSTING FOR FEEDBACK, Relationship Study, Short, Short Drabble, Writing Exercise, Writing practice, inaccurate portrayal of relationship, jane and Jesse love each other, kind of, like 4 paragraphs long, really short, their relationship is OOC in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateering/pseuds/privateering
Summary: Over futile oddsAnd laughed at by the godsAnd now the final frameLove is a losing game-After a while, Jesse can’t exactly pinpoint when, Jane becomes a part of his home
Relationships: Jane Margolis/Jesse Pinkman





	Love isnt a losing game, depending on who you ask (WRITING PRACTICE)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ONLY TO IMPROVE MY WRITING SKILLS. if you have any feedback, please share. I don’t even care if it’s like 3 words of advice, I will take ANYTHING 😭. Anyway, thanks in advance for helping me :)
> 
> ALSO, I am aware that this portrayal of the relationship is quite romanticised and OOC, but it’s how I believe Jesse saw it through his own eyes. You can also give me feedback on this interpretation. Thanks xoxo

After a while, Jesse can’t exactly pinpoint when, Jane becomes a part of his home. It’s like with those things that have been there so long that it looks inexplicably wrong the second they’ve gone. 

And no, this isn’t some weird metaphor that has underlying suggestions of the objectification of women. 

The essential need for Jane to be there in order to keep everything inexplicably right, Jesse guesses, is because he’s needy and desperate. But also because their love is good; a simple, easy good that’s concocted of shared dreams and similarities that help them cope. 

He knows, the way they cope is not healthy a lot of the time. But Jesse believes that is only correct when it comes to the physical aspect of their coping. Mentally, Jane and him have bonds formed as strong as bulls made of iron that do well to prop each other up during difficult times. 

Their relationship is devoid of any manipulation or ‘grey areas’. By ‘grey areas’, Jesse means those situations that are not widely frowned upon by the world, but are in the early stages of the worst version of these events. No, Jane and Jesse are not these people who are as common as ants. They won’t even toe the line of such scenarios which will inevitably be excused using self-pity and loneliness. 

Jesse knows that she is good for him and can be better, and Jane knows he is good for her and can be better.


End file.
